cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wentworth's Fine Consignments
Blackmarket redirects here. Good enough, they are different implementations of the same thing. But IMHO we shoudl at least mention that fact here. But there is no mention of the BM here. I have no idea where on the red side all the BMs are. I know there is one in Sharks, from all the discussion of the Ghost of Scrapyard's pathing right through it. But where else are they? - Sister Leortha 07:08, 30 April 2007 (PDT) : I haven't actually tested out the Black Market any yet. How much does it differ from Wentworth's? The tentatitive patch notes call both "Consignment Markets", do you think we should rename this article to that and cover both together, or should we eventually create a separate Black Market article and treat them both separately? Or something else? -- Sekoia 18:33, 30 April 2007 (PDT) ::I'd like to see Black Market have its own article, at least to explain where they are and link to Wentworth's if necessary. - Snorii 11:09, 1 May 2007 (PDT) ::: o,o I was thinking that we should make one too, and of course, we're kinda lacking in a nice picture of each establishment.. --Sleepy Kitty 14:21, 1 May 2007 (PDT) : I split most of the article to Consignment House, then updated and expanded it some to cover the functionality in a hero/villain-neutral way (hopefully). I created Black Market, and made it and this article both contain the speech given by the info person plus a mention as to where the locations are for the CH's. At some point, I'm going to try to update the two articles to give a better listing of where the CH's are located in each of the zones, similar to Vault Reserve. -- Sekoia 17:35, 2 May 2007 (EDT) done I'll probably wait for live to jump on with my villain; my test activity has been fairly hero-centric. --Colonel Jasmine 09:22, 30 April 2007 (PDT) Actually, nearly done o.o article was missing a listing of the taxes charged the player for selling things. I'm not so great with wikitables, so I'll post the numbers below here and if someone who's better wants to, they can make the tables for this.. If not, I'll have a go at it after I have some food for my poor empty stomach. start range - stop range = amount charged for range (or set of amounts that range has in it) 1 - 119 = $5 120 - 139 = $6 140 - 159 = $7 160 - 179 = $8 180 - 199 = $9 200 - 219 = $10 220 - 239 = $11 240 - 259 = $12 260 - 279 = $13 280 - 299 = $14 300 - 399 = $15-$19 400 - 499 = $20-$24 500 - 599 = $25-$29 600 - 699 = $30-$34 700 - 799 = $35-$39 800 - 899 = $40-$44 900 - 999 = $45-$49 1000 - 1099 = $50-$54 1100 - 1999 = $55-$99 2000 - 2999 = $100-$149 3000 - 3999 = $150-$199 4000 - 4999 = $200-$249 5000 - 5999 = $250-$299 6000 - 6999 = $300-$349 7000 - 7999 = $350-$399 8000 - 8999 = $400-$449 9000 - 9999 = $450-$499 10000 - 19999 = $500-$999 20000 - 29999 = $1000-$1499 30000 - 39999 = $1500-$1999 40000 - 49999 = $2000-$2499 50000 - 59999 = $2500-$2999 60000 - 69999 = $3000-$3499 70000 - 79999 = $3500-$3999 80000 - 89999 = $4000-$4499 90000 - 99999 = $4500-$4999 100000 - 199999 = $5000-$9999 200000 - 299999 = $10000-$14999 300000 - 399999 = $15000-$19999 400000 - 499999 = $20000-$24999 500000 - 1000000 = $25000-$50000 o.o and there you have it, the charges follow the same pattern over and over so I took shortcuts on what to show and did the charges for listing amounts 1-1mill. I doubt anyone will see anything higher than that after the first week of i9. --Sleepy Kitty 14:18, 30 April 2007 (PDT) : I just added a table based on your data. ^^ -- Sekoia 18:48, 30 April 2007 (PDT) :: =^^= thanks! --Sleepy Kitty 23:44, 30 April 2007 (PDT) ::: The in-game explanation says that the fees are all percentage based -- 5% listing and 10% transaction. But, when you get charged the transaction fee, it refunds the listing fee. Since they're both percentages, do we really need a table for them? I also think it might confuse people, because they'll never see the transaction fee amount as what they get charged since the listing fee is subtracted from it. And we can't account for the listing fee in the table since the list price can be drastically different than the sell price. What do you think? I removed it when I rewrote the page, but we can add it back in if you think it's worthwhile to keep. ^^ (The fees and stuff are now located on Consignment House but I'm asking here since this is where we were talking about it before... o.o). -- Sekoia 17:35, 2 May 2007 (EDT)